Rox Adams
Rox Adams is a police officer who resides in Holby. Biography Incident at Milford Warehouse In April 2019, on her way to a house call, Rox received a tip-off from Milford Warehouse, and, despite knowing that there was a covert surveillance mission being undertaken there, she went to investigate. When she found a group of men unresponsive inside, she called for an ambulance. Call handler Iain Dean answered her call and talked her through checking the men for any signs of breathing or blood loss. With his help, Rox managed to perform CPR on one of the men and, as the floor was littered with drugs, she went to find a fridge with a naloxone kit. However, Rox started coughing and pointed out that the men's lips were red. Iain ordered her to get out of the building as he believed that the men were victims of carbon monoxide poisoning. After smashing a window to give the men access to fresh air, she managed to escape from the warehouse and vomited. However, she unintentionally ran into the path of the first responder, causing him to lose control of his motorcycle and crash. She started to break down and applied pressure to his open fracture until the paramedics arrived. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 33) Suicide attempt As a result of her actions, Rox ruined a nine-month stake-out and faced a misconduct hearing. At some point, she visited the first responder at the hospital, and his girlfriend Katie informed her that his leg required amputation. Overcome with guilt, Rox went to the Brownley Bridge with the intention of killing herself. A passerby noticed and called for an ambulance, and Rox took the phone to leave a farewell message to her estranged father. Despite his supervisor Laura's warning, Iain took over the call and immediately recognised her as the police officer from the warehouse. He told her that she saved the lives of the men she found, but she refused to believe it. She asserted that it was too late for her, but Iain promised her that he knew exactly what she was going through. Rox questioned how he could possibly understand her plight, and he revealed that he had attempted suicide but was found. She asked him if he was happy to be found, and he told her that he was not sure yet. Nonetheless, he urged her to get back to safety, but she maintained that there was no going back. He reminded her that there was always the next day and insisted on letting the paramedics help her. As the paramedics arrived, Rox lost her footing and dropped the phone into the river below. Fearing that the progress he had made with getting through to her was undone, Iain became distressed, but she quickly accepted another phone. She informed Iain about her blowing the surveillance mission and the possibility of her being fired. He contended that she had pulled it together, but she also mentioned the incident involving the first responder. He assured her that it was not her fault and, at the warehouse, she worked with complete autonomy and risked her life to save the dying men. He requested her to save her own life, but she asked him what would happen afterwards. Beginning to cry, he explained that the pain would not go away immediately, and she needed to face it. He promised to help her find support and urged her to come off the bridge. Rox decided to save herself, and paramedic Ruby Spark helped her to safety. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 33) Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Police officers